


Peace, love, rainbows and puppies

by pao_2019



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pao_2019/pseuds/pao_2019
Summary: A little story about how Danny's fears can influence his daughter's decisions.
Relationships: Grace Williams/Original Male Character(s), Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Snapshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543684
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Peace, love, rainbows and puppies

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be part of a little universe I want to create around my favorite characters. In this universe, Danny and Steve are married, these stories will be part of his future, present, and past. 
> 
> Mild spoilers from seasons 1 - 6.  
English is not my first language, sorry for all the mistakes you are going to find. 
> 
> I don't own Hawaii 5-0 CBS does.

When Grace in one of her weekly calls told her parents she started seeing someone seriously, Steve was just happy for her. She was all smiles and giggles, the definition of pure joy. However, for Danny, the whole thing was a nightmare. Their not so little, little girl was living the college dream, studying medicine at Stanford, miles, and miles away from her parents. Danny missed her like crazy, the fact that Charlie would be following her in a couple of years didn’t help at all.

Deep down, Steve knew that his partner still hoped Grace would return to Hawaii once she finished school. After all, the island needed good doctors and it would be easier for her to get a good internship there. However, all that fell apart when Danny saw how happy his daughter looked when she talked about her new boyfriend.

The morning after the fateful call Danny decided he hated Mark with the force of a thousand fires, on his most wanted list he was public enemy number one. Every time Grace mentioned her boyfriend on a call or text Danny changed the subject or ignored the conversation completely.

_Subtle babe, subtle…S_teve had to tell Danny once or twice while rolling his eyes big time.

Danny knew he was acting like a brat, but hey she was his Monkey, his little girl, he had the right to be an idiot. He knew where this was going, that stupid kid wanted to marry his daughter and that scared the shit out of him. What if the schmuck was not the right man for his Gracie, and she ended up in a loveless marriage aimed for divorce, just like his and Rachel’s? 

So, when six months later and besides all his efforts to stop the inevitable Grace told her parents she and her boyfriend would be spending spring break with them Danny went in full panic mode.

_Nop, no, no, and once again no. What part of no don’t you understand Steven?_

_Daniel…come on babe…don't you think you are being a little bit melodramatic here?_

_Melodramatic, me? I don’t even know what you and your big words are talking about. Me, melodramatic, please._

_Danno…Mark only wants to talk to us. You don’t even know what he is going to say._

_Oh I know what he is going to say believe me I know Steven, and you do too. That is why I don’t want to see him. I don’t want him here. I’m not talking to him, period. _

_Babe…Grace is 25 years old and Mark is a good kid, you say it yourself. _

_He wants to ask us for her hand in marriage, he wants to marry her…you know that right. And 25 she is still a kid, she has all her life in front of her, why does she want to get married now._

_Are you serious, do you really want me to remind you that when you were her age you were already married and changing diapers?_

_Other times, fewer options, just look at how everything ended between Rachel and me, we got married too young, too young. _

_I know, I know Danny…but babe is time. Our little monkey is not so little anymore…its time to let her go. You know this is just a formality right, you know they are going to get married you like it or not. And trust me babe I know you would break our daughters’ heart if you don’t give them your blessing. She needs her Danno with her walking down the aisle. _

_Shoot me please…how on earth did this happen…when do you become the sensible one on this relationship. Why are you so calm…we, we are talking about our daughter, our precious and beautiful daughter Steven. What if something goes wrong and they end up like Rachel and me, yelling at each other every single day, lying to one another, hurting each other until they feel they are not going to be able to go back from that…I just…I cannot let her suffer like that…it..it will kill me, Steve, it will kill me. _

_Aw Danno…baby, baby…now I understand…I get it, I get it now. How did I miss it? Please calm down and look at me, look at me, just for a second darling, look at me. Could you please stop and think that maybe just maybe Gracie’s marriage is not doomed, that instead of it being like her mom’s and dad’s it could be I don’t know like ours?_

_Steve..._

_Wow you haven’t thought about it, Am I right mister negativity? You know I should be really offended by that, but I think I will give you a free pass because you know nervous brake down and all. _

_Steven…_

_I like to believe that what we have is good…really good Danny. We have been married for 10 years and I think they had been good years._

_The best years babe, hands down. _

_And to the moment I don’t hate you and you don’t hate me…_

_I fucking love you…_

_I can’t imagine my life without you and I want to believe you feel the same..._

_I can’t imagine my life without you either…_

_So why are you so convinced that Grace and Mark cannot have something like what we have?_

_Because I’m an idiot?_

_If the shoe fits baby._

_I’m not saying everything is peace, love, puppies, and rainbows between us…_

_Rainbows…really Steven, really_

_We have our ups and downs and we fight, and we yell, and sometimes we want to kill each other. _

_Fair point…_

_But I think we love each other enough to keep fighting for this, for us, for our family. _

_We love each other more than enough babe, more than enough. _

_And I think Gracie, found herself someone to keep fighting for._

_OMG...Who are you pod person and what did you do to my animal of a husband? _

_What?_

_I’ve been trying for more than ten years to get you to talk and share feelings and stuff with zero success and now you give me this sappy, sugar coated but super effective speech…I can’t even…._

_Danno_

_Thank you for finding your words babe…_

_Any time buddy, any time. _

_I still hate you for being so calm about all of this…_

_Aw Danno you don’t hate me…you love me._

_With all my heart babe, with all my heart. _

Grace and Mark arrived at Hawaii two weeks later and Danny tried his best to be good to Mark. He was indeed a good kid, also a med school student, with a full scholarship just like Grace, he wanted to be a pediatrician. He came from a family as big as the Williams, his parents had been married for more than 40 years, he didn’t have any problems with the fact that Grace parents were a gay couple and the most important thing everybody on a 5-mile radius could see that he adored Gracie.

Two days after they arrive, while Grace was enjoying a girls' night out with Rachel, Mark, Danny and Steve had “the talk”. The boy asked for Danny and Steve’s blessing to marry their daughter. After seeing all the love and hope on Mark’s face, they couldn’t say no. Danny welcome his new son in law to the family with a huge bear hug. Steve just sat on a corner calmly cleaning his gun.

The next day Mark asked Gracie to go with him to the beach…a romantic stroll to see the Hawaiian sunset in all its glory. Danny and Steve were sure her daughter will come back with a huge rock on her left hand and ready to start a new and amazing life.

While Steve and Charlie worked on an old car they were trying to fix _(“I’m not pushing that thing up a hill, Steven, don’t you even think about it mister”_), Danny was cleaning the kitchen when they heard Grace slamming the door and crying her heart out.

_Gracie…sweetie, what’s going on? Why are you crying? _

_You should be happy now Dad. Mark and I…we broke up._

_What?_

_We broke up, is over, finished. _

_Grace…_

_He asked me to marry him…and I..I said no..oh God…I panicked Dad. I started thinking about all the things that could go wrong, I thought about you and mom and how things ended between you guys and I couldn’t, I just couldn’t say yes. _

_Oh Monkey…Monkey...Monkey…baby please forgive me, forgive me_

_Danno…what are you talking about…I have nothing to forgive you for…_

_Please forgive me for making you have doubts, forgive me for making you be afraid…It is all my fault darling, and I’m so, so, so sorry. Come here, please come here let me show you something, please come here. _

Danny showed his daughter an old picture of him and Steve. It was worn out, the corners were torn, and the colors wash out but for Danny, it was one of his most precious belongings, it never left its special place on his wallet. Grace took it with a polaroid instant camera during one of the many barbecues they liked to organize in Steve’s house who at that time was only "her uncle". If Danny remembered correctly it was just after his adventure in South America, Wo Fat crazy shit and the whole Charlie’s debacle.

In the photo, Danny was seen smiling at the camera while Steve was looking at him and only looking at him with all the love that only someone who loves truly, madly, and deeply can express in a look. Every time Danny saw the picture, it reminded him of those memes that said, “find some who looks at you the way bla, bla, bla look at whatever”. The picture never failed to put a smile on his face. They were so dumb, it took them another year of bitching and longing and a liver transplant before they decided to take the next step, idiots, idiots, and triple time idiots.

_ You took it…_

_Yeah…I remember…with the camera, Mom gave me the Christmas before._

Grace brought her hand to the photo and slowly stroked Steve's face.

_I can’t believe you were only friends at that point. _

_Me neither Monkey, me neither. We were a couple of fools. _

_Oh Danno…do you want me to tell you the truth…you were the only fool…everybody knew Dad was crazy about you…everybody except you. _

_Hey…watch it…remember you are talking to your old man…but it is true…I think I knew it too baby…I was...I was just scared. What I felt…what I feel for your dad is bigger and bolder than anything I ever felt for anybody including your mom. When your mom left me, I felt helpless, lost, she ripped my heart apart but somehow I survived, so just imagine what could have happened if Steve left me…well, it scared the shit out of me. And that fear, that fear was the reason why it took us so long to be together. What can I say your Danno is an idiot. _

_Brah…respect…you are talking about my old man here. _

_Oh Monkey…you have no idea how much I love you…how much I admire you…you are one of the strongest persons I know and you deserve the world..you deserve to be happy..you deserve not to be afraid. _

_Daddy…_

_Don’t be afraid sweetheart, life is not always as we expect it. It is full of bad moments and sometimes it feels as if someone punches us into the ground and keeps kicking us to surrender. _

_Danno…you are not helping. _

_But sometimes those bad moments are just the preamble for something amazing honey. When your mother left me and took you away from me I thought it was game over for me…but I was forced to follow you to this pineapple infested rock and instead of being the end it was a new beginning…because Hawaii gave me back something I thought I had lost forever, it gave me back my family. It gave me an amazing job and the connections to fight for you, it gave me your brother, it gave me the greatest friends a man could wish for and above everything it gave me a crazy ex Navy SEAL whose goals in life are to kill me from a heart attack and make me the happiest man alive every single day for the rest of our lives. _

_I agree with you…dad is going to be the death of you…_

_Tell me do you love Mark?_

_I do…more than you know_

_Ok, ok that’s good._

_But you loved mom and see what happened. _

_Gracie, you know Mark is not my favorite person…give me a second…don’t look at me like that…is not what you think…he is not my favorite person because he is going to take you away from me…but I think he is a great guy…I know that…_

_Danno…_

_And I also know he is going to make you really, really happy…_

_How can you know that? nobody can…_

_I know it, I know it because your Danno is a very wise man…an idiot most of the time…but a wise idiot and I know that man loves you because... because every time you enter a room his face just lights up Gracie and he looks at you…like…like Steve looks at me in this picture, he looks at you like your father looks at me every single day. _

_Dad..._

_I know he is going to make you so happy Monkey…because Mark is not your Rachel my love…Mark, Mark is your Steve…he is your Steve._

_Oh Danno…_

_I’m not going to lie and tell you everything is going to be peace, love, rainbows, and puppies (thank you very much, Steven) …_

_Really Dad…puppies…_

_But I think that if you give Mark a chance, he is going to make you as happy as that animal Neanderthal that you have as a father makes me. _

While Danny was holding Grace wiping her tears in the process, Mark’s desperate voice echoes through the room. 

Danny kissed her daughter while helping her to get up from the kitchen floor where somehow, they ended up sitting…holding each other through the whole conversation.

_Common baby girl get out of here…go…go to be happy…you deserve it…._

_I love you so much Danno…_

_Danno loves you more baby...Danno loves you more…_

One hour later Grace and Mark were engaged.

Once Grace left the house with Mark…Steve went into the kitchen, pull out two beers from the fridge and gave one to Danny…

_You did good Danno…_

_How much did you hear?_

_Mmm enough I guess…so he is her “Steve”…cute Danny…really cute.._

_Oh God Steven…please don’t talk…shut up, shut up, just shut up… _

And Steve being the good army boy he was (_it’s the Navy Danny, the Navy) _followed his husband’s orders to a T and he kissed him with all the love that only someone who loves truly, madly and deeply can express with a kiss.


End file.
